Children of Fire and Ice
by Dracinia
Summary: Five years after the end of the war, Fire Lord Zuko sends two children to Katara in the South Pole.
1. Chapter 1

AtAB is owned by people who are very creative, most of the time...seriously a play to recap what had happened...oh bother, I promised my self I wouldn't relive that. Anyway, you know you own it and we all know I don't ... so if you're reading don't wuss out next time!

Katara watched the moon and for the first time in years thought of Yue as the large orb crossed the night sky. She stood sentinel, high on the northern most tip of the glacier that dropped into the frigid waters of her home. The frozen wind blew against her solid form, the icy zephyr trying to pierce the warmth of her clothing. Katara ignored the howling winds and the furious crash of the waves beneath her, it had been too long since she simply stood and was surrounded by the silence of her frozen home.

The last five years had brought much change to her people, the Fire Nation had offered to help fund the rebuilding. Katara could still remember the surprise in Zuko's eyes when her father had thanked him for the offer then stood and said, that the forgiveness of the Southern Water Tribe was not for sale. When the Fire Nation had something worth trading they would be interested in establishing themselves as a trade partner, until then the iron ships of the Fire Nation were not welcome within the waters of the Southern Water Tribe. Then he led his party to their ships and they had left that very day.

The Southern Tribe received no messages from the Fire Nation, she traded with the Earth Kingdoms and her sister Tribe of the North. For the past five years they healed and with the help of the Northern Tribe had rebuilt their home and become once more a flourishing nation.

Sokka had brought Suki to the South Pole after the buildings had been reconstructed, several of her sister warriors found husbands among the returned soldiers of the water tribe. Kana had taken it upon herself to teach the young warrior women the skills needed to help their husbands.

Katara smiled at the moon, "Yue, have you seen the changes that have come to us. I hope you are pleased with the increased respect that the women of my age carry." Katara paused in her speech, "You were the first my sister of the North, with the children of the Warriors of the Southern Tribe you will not be the last and your light will never be forgotten." A single tear froze to the water benders face as she exhaled into the icy wind.

Lowering her gaze from the moon Katara cast her eyes over the gently illuminated churning sea. The vast waves revealing a small vessel, slowly loosing it's fight to remain a float. Curious Katara lowered herself into a bending stance and with great care moved the craft closer to her iceberg. Not recognizing the make of the craft Katara continued to bend the waves to her will. Once the small boat was close enough she focused the sea to rise and in a column of water the small boat landed gracefully on the ice next to her.

Above the wind she heard the cries of an infant.

Now concerned she sliced the side of the wooden boat and with a wedge of ice she cracked the frame, opening the protected interior. She released the ice as water and let it return to ice behind her. Moving quickly into the dark womb of the boat she followed her ears to the sounds that she heard.

The interior of the boat held no light so she moved slowly toward the sound. She tripped over a still warm body, eliciting a moan. Slowly regaining her feet, she tripped once more over a much smaller body and still the infant wailed in the dark. Finding her feet once more she moved around the small cabin searching with her hands until her mittened hands found the softness of a child's body.

She lifted the slight form toward her face and sighed when her lips touched the soft skin of the infant's cheek. The babe stopped wailing once it was held. Knowing she could do nothing until she could see, she returned to the open frame and frozen wind. Using one hand she formed a crude igloo over the body of the small craft and resigned herself to staying where she was, until Angi rose and gave her sight.

Katara returned carefully to the dark belly of the craft, careful of the adult body. She slid to a seat next to the person as she held the infant tenderly in her arms. She undid her protective outer coat and nestled the infant into one arm as her other hand moved around the confined space in search of the other child. Once the small body was found she gently pulled it toward her and settled the child on her lap and surrounded both the infant and the child in the warmth of her parka.

Katara woke disoriented she could no longer feel the moon in the sky and it was far too early for her to be out of her furs. As she tried to blink her eyes open, she realized she couldn't lift her arms. Her entire body felt numb, warm but numb. Confused she opened her eyes fully sighing as her sight slowly adjusted to the dim light.

She glanced down as something wiggled on her numb body, her deep blue eyes widening as they met the golden eyes of the little girl.

The girl stared at Katara for a long while before she spoke, "Are you my momma Katara?"

Katara's heart almost stopped beating as she tried to process the girls words.

"Katara!" Cried a tired and familiar voice.

Katara's attention shifted from the girl in her arms to the woman who was trying to move herself closer. Katara caught the long dark braid and stared, "Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee's amber eyes found Katara's and she reached out her hand as she wept, "Thank Agni, thank Agni, oh thank Agni." Her strength expended she passed out where she lay.

"Momma!" the little girl cried and threw her arms around the older woman's neck, "I was so scared, Auntie Ty promised, she promised that we would find you that the water wouldn't hurt us, because you'd never hurt us!" The girl buried her head in Katara's neck.

Katara wrapped an arm around the girl in reflex and held the slight form close. Offering her protection and comfort as she was able as she considered the girl in her arms, the girl on the floor and the babe in her other arm. Confused she rested there for a few minutes longer, until the child's stomach growled.

The winds blew around her and the cold cut into her as she descended the glacier and returned to her village. Her parka covering the children she carried as she made her way quickly to her gran gran's home.

"Gran Gran!" she called out, "I need your help!"

A few minutes later a bleary eyed grey haired woman moved from her sleeping chamber out into her living area. "Katara?"

Katara smiled at her sleep tosselled gran gran, "I'm sorry to disturb you, I need your help." She peeled back the coat to reveal the sleeping children. "I need you to look after the children until I return."

Kana stared at her granddaughter and held her arms out for the babe as Katara unwound the elder child from her hip.

"No, no, no Momma Katara, no don't leave!" the child cried as she held on tighter.

Katara sighed and caressed the girls hair, "I have to go get auntie Ty, you want her to be safe don't you?"

The little girl sniffed as she nodded sullenly, "Promise you'll come right back."

Katara smiled and brushed the girls cheek with her fingers, "I always come back. Your Nonni Kana will get you food, save some for Auntie Ty ok?"

The girl nodded her head as she moved over to the older woman, her eyes curiously taking in her surroundings.

Katara took the chance and moved quickly back out into the unforgiving weather as she refastened her coat and moved swiftly back to her glacier point.

Several hours later Katara managed to maneuver Ty Lee into her own home. Before she settled the other woman under her sleeping furs, she pulled water from the ice around her and tried to reduce the woman's raging fever. Once the dark haired acrobat was sleeping peacefully, she returned to her gran gran's home.

"Momma Katara!" the little girl voice cried as she flew at Katara's legs, "You came back!" Her voice a raspy cry.

Katara held the girl, "I told you I would."

Kana watched her grandchild with the fire nation girl, "Granddaughter Tara, come we still must change you brother Miko."

Katara smiled at her gran gran, "Go now Tara, you did save Auntie Ty and I food now didn't you?"

The girl nodded her head as she let Katara set her down, though she held out her hand.

Katara smiled and slipped off her mittens, then let her cool skin rest in the little girls as she allowed herself be pulled into her gran gran's second bedroom. To find the babe playing with Master Pakku, both with giddy smiles on their faces.

"Gran Pakku!" little Tara cried as she launched herself at the older man.

Pakku caught the girl, "What are these?" he asked as he swiped his finger over her tears and showed her the water.

The little girl stared at the water on the old man's fingers, then touched her own fingers to her face pulling them back to see water on her own fingers as well. Her amber eyes opened wide, "My eyes are leaking!"

Pakku laughed and tapped the girls nose, "they are called tears Tara, they happen when we are happy, scared or upset."

"Am I ok?" she asked the older man earnestly.

Pakku smiled at the small fire nation girl, "Yes, you are ok. Now that your Mother Katara," he glared at Katara, "has returned, you may finish telling me about how you came to find us."

Tara nodded, her braid swinging with the motion. "Father woke us up and we went through the tunnel and out onto a big black ship. Auntie Ty was waiting for us. We traveled a long time on the ship, then there was fire and fighting and Auntie Ty carried me and brother to the little ship. Auntie Ty got sick and it was cold, I was really hungry, then I woke up," at this point she held her arms out to Katara.

Katara took the girl into her arms and held her.

"I woke up sleeping on Momma Katara," she smiled up at Katara as she nestled closer to the woman.

"How did you know it was your Momma Katara?" Pakku asked.

"Father showed me her picture, he made me remember her eyes, he said it was very important for me to remember Momma Katara's eyes. He said no one has eyes like Momma Katara," the girl stared into Katara's eyes, "they're pretty."

Katara smiled at the girl and rubbed noses with her, "Thank you Tara, now after your brother is ready we will go see Auntie Ty. She is going to be very lonely if she wakes and you are not there."

Tara nodded as she rested against Katara's shoulder.

"We will bring the babe Katara," Kana replied as she watched the young girl. "she needs proper rest."

Katara smiled, "Yes gran gran."

Five months later…

Katara walked arm in arm with her brother as they watched Ty Lee, Tara, Suki and Kaya run around in the snow. The young girls were learning to fight and do acrobatics in the snow. The bounding figures of the Kyoshi Warrior, the Acrobat and the bouncing girls had become a common sight to the Villagers. Katara would stop and speak with any villagers that had a moment and Sokka always had a horrible joke or his hands to offer assistance to any who needed it.

"Momma! Momma!" Tara bounded toward Katara, "did you see, did you see Kaya, she launched herself all the way over the canal!"

Katara braced for impact and scooped the five year old up into her arms, "I saw it little penguin, now what has Momma told you about running like that through the village?"

Tara blushed, "Not too?"

Katara nodded, "Correct, return to your lessons with Auntie Ty." She set the girl back on her feet and gave her a little push toward Ty Lee.

After a moment Katara noted black snow, "Ty Lee!" Katara yelled, "take them to Gran Gran, you stay there as well!" With her command shouted she spun and raced over snow and open water toward her glacier. She could hear her brother calling for her as she raced away. Using bending to move her faster through her element she arrived at her favorite look out spot. She saw the Fire Nation Ship spewing it's black smoke into the air, with a series of hard, sharp and powerful moves, icebergs closed off the entrance to the Southern Water Tribe.

Golden eyes burned as they caught the lone figure on the glacier above them, a stream of fire dissipated from a group of eight benders.

Katara moved the frigid sea water and froze every person on deck to the deck. Ice cold and hard, the ice would not melt until she released it. A geyser of the brutal water moved up and she stepped confidently into it. It lowered her to the deck of the ship and ice daggers hovered at her side as she stepped out of the funnel of water. "Why have you come to the South Pole?"

None of the fire benders replied to her question.

Katara smiled and the cold ice that ran through her was evident in her smirk. "You do realize that I am not the Avatar, that these waters are unforgiving of fire and iron."

"I look for my children peasant," came a cold voice, "I have reason to believe that you harbor them."

Katara waited on the deck for the speaker, "There are no Fire Nation children in the Southern Water Tribe. You risk much bringing this iron beast to our waters, Chief Hakoda has declared that the iron ships are not welcome."

"Your Peasant Chief's demands mean nothing to me," growled the hard voice as he moved from the shadows of the area above her.

Katara noted the wild eyes and the familiar bearing and face. In a swirl of water she was off the ship and the waves started crashing onto the deck, "Your son had mercy, you will find I am not as kind." She said simply as she was moved by the waves out of harms way. She kept his eyes even as the panic'd screams of the sailors filled the air around them. She waited in the waves until the great black ship was taken to the depths of Tui. She waited even longer to ensure that none survived to speak of this to any other living soul.

When the last body was taken to the depths she returned to her glacier and bent the water from her cloths. Slowly she returned to her village, smiling as she watched the efficiency of the Warriors of her Tribe. The men and women of the Tribe stood along the large defensive wall of their home and waited for the spotters to return. She moved directly to where her father and Sokka would be waiting for news.

"Chief Hakoda," Katara bowed at her father.

Hakoda stared at his daughter, she was never official with him unless it was very important. "Sokka, check with Bato." Hakoda commanded his son.

Sokka glanced between his father and sister and sighed, they'd tell him when they were ready.

"Master Katara," he replied.

Katara looked into her father's beloved eyes, "There is no ship from the Fire Nation."

Hakoda stared at his daughter, he saw the cold glint in her eyes and sighed, "Were they a threat?"

Katara nodded once, her blue eyes sparkling with determination, "Prince Iroh's brother commanded the ship."

Hakoda stood swiftly and wrapped his daughter up in his arms as he rested his head in her neck, "Thank you daughter." He said softly.

Katara smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father, "Now she is avenged."

Hakoda smiled as he let go of his anger and released his daughter, "How are my grandchildren?"

Katara smiled as she removed the ice door from his meeting room, "They are well, I swear Tara moves faster every time she learns a new trick from Ty Lee."

They talked as family and not as rulers until Sokka returned.

"There is no sign of a Fire Nation ship, though there is an ice shelf that is blocking the passage to our village." He glared at Katara.

Katara smiled at her brother, "Now Sokka, you know how tricky the ice flows can be."

Sokka growled at his sister, "You never let the rest of us have any fun!"

Katara laughed at her brother's petulant expression, she tried to dispel her mirth under his fierce glare, "Sokka, you agreed to allow me a certain amount of creative freedom when I protected the Village with the ice. Wasn't it you that said, the hothead's would think twice about visiting us if they found themselves fighting big honkin' chunks of ice."

Sokka glared, "Any idea who it was?"

Katara shook her head, "My glacier is too high for identification, but perfect for sudden avalanches of ice."

Sokka sighed, "Fine, next time Sparky sends one of the iron ships we," he pointed to his chest, "get to turn it away."

Katara smiled, "I promise."

"So Suki was hoping that we could visit Kyoshi this summer, you want to bring your brats?" Sokka grinned at his sister.

Katara considered her brother, "I don't know, I'll have to check with Ty Lee."

Hakoda smirked, "Bato has no commitments for this summer."

Sokka groaned.

Katara smiled as wickedly as her father, "Humm, we'll have to see what we can do to convince Ty Lee."

Hakoda grinned, his best friend had fallen for the acrobat and was fighting it tooth and nail. He hadn't been certain what to think of the young Fire Nation woman until her ready smile and enthusiasm for learning new things won her a place in their tribe. Katara called her friend and her words meant much to the tribe.

For the next five years Katara and her children visited Kyoshi with Sokka, Suki, Kaya and their second daughter Kyo, as well as with Ty Lee, her doting husband Bato and their son Leeto. Tara and Kaya were trained in the way of the Kyoshi and Ty Lee taught the Kyoshi warriors her chi blocks and pressure point techniques. Katara took the opportunity to stretch her bending and fight the fully realized Kyoshi Warriors. Each fight both opponents emerged stronger and there was rarely a conclusive winner of the skirmishes.

It was their fifth summer and Miko was watching his mother fight his fan aunts. He was standing on the shore and when his mother moved the water he mimicked her and fire erupted from his closed fists.

Katara had been the one to notice the blue flame that her son commanded, "I surrender!" she called out to the warriors as she dropped the water around her and raced toward her surprised son.

Miko stared at his hands, his golden eyes wide as he stood and blinked his surprise.

Katara caught her boy up in a hug and swung him around, "Well now my little fire bender, how are your hands?" She rested him on her hip as she inspected each of his hands, seeing nothing she smiled. "I guess momma will have to find you a teacher now."

Miko held onto his mothers neck, "Momma, what was it?"

Katara sat down on the sand and rested Miko in her lap, "It's called blue fire, my little penguin. It is very special, very few fire benders are able to command the blue flame."

"It's not water?" he asked in a pout.

Katara laughed as she kissed him on the forehead, "No my son, it is not water. It is fire," she tapped his nose, "you are a fire bender."

Miko folded his arms, "I want water."

Katara laughed, "I knew another fire bender that said that once." Her laugh faded, "I am very proud of you Miko, you must be very careful. Fire is like water it can do good or it can do great harm and hurt people."

Miko's golden eyes stared into his mothers, "Like ice?"

Katara nodded solemnly, "Yes, like ice. You must never reveal your fire in anger my son. This is very important, you could hurt your sister or one of your cousins. When your temper burns inside you remember this moment, fire is not to be wielded in anger."

"Yes momma," Miko nodded quietly.

Katara released her boy, "Go play with the cousins and remember no fire!"

Miko grinned as he ran away, "Yes momma!"

Katara's eyes closed, the blue flame brought to mind Azula, "Not this child," she swore, "the madness will not take this child." Katara moved from the sand and made her way into the village, she had need of one of the messenger hawks. She needed a Fire bending Master to teach Miko, for the first time in seven years she was going to contact Aang.

Aang flew Appa over Kyoshi Island a week after he received Katara's message. They had not parted well, she would not leave the tribe when they needed her. They had both been angry, both said words to inflict hurt and Katara had disappeared into the Tundra. Never apologizing and never allowing him to apologize, the message had come as a surprise. He'd had no word from the others about her having children, not that anyone spoke of her to him.

Toph could feel her husband's curiosity from Appa's back, she nursed their child and thanked all the gods she could name that they had this babe. If Katara had children, she had no need to worry about the old unresolved feelings that dwelled in her husband.

Appa landed away from the town proper, though he was greeted by an enthusiastic cheer and a familiar voice yelling his name.

"Sokka!" Aang waved from Appa's head as he jumped lightly to the saddle to help his wife and daughter to the ground.

"Ah," Toph sighed as she flexed her toes against the earth.

Sokka moved quickly to the front of the crowd and wrapped them both up in hugs, careful of the babe, "You're here!" He paused then looked around for a moment, "Why are you here?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "Careful Snoozles, Sweetnes invited us, well Aang to teach her son fire bending."

"Miko's a bender!" Sokka cried out as he looked for his nephew, "when did that happen?"

"At his birth most likely," Suki sighed from her husbands side.

Sokka flushed then glared at his wife, "Not funny Honey."

Suki grinned, "Aang, Toph it's good to see you and who is that little one?"

"Gya," Aang smiled as he touched his daughter's cheek.

Sokka smiled at his friend, "Good for you, welcome both of you. I think Katara is at the cove with the children."

Katara was surrounded by her nieces and nephews, along with her children by the cove. She stood in the water and manipulated the waves into forms that chased the children along the beach. Causing them to scream in delight and run away, then run back when the water receeded. While Ty Lee and Bato watched the children's antics in amuzement.

Tara and Kaya were off training with the other warrior girls, so it was just the younger ones of their family and some of the village children.

Katara noticed the group coming toward them she'd seen Appa and was hiding her apprehension in playing with her element for the children. Bending always calmed her and for this she needed all the calm she could get. When she saw Sokka and Suki talking with Toph, she knew that Aang was here as well. She smiled at the children. "Ty Lee would you take the young ones back to the house, I see hungry faces."

With a cheer all the children surrounded Ty Lee and Bato, pulling them up from the beach and toward the house. Where they would all receive a snack and be amused by Ty Lee's acrobatics.

After all the children disappeared from the beach, Katara faced Aang and Toph. "Hello Aang, hello Toph." She smiled.

"Hi Katara," Aang said as he moved toward her, "it's good to see you." He stopped at the waters edge.

"You as well Aang, you have a child?" Katara's soft voice carried over the waves.

Aang's smile lit up the sky, "Her name is Gya."

Katara returned the air benders smile, "Congratulations, it's a beautiful name."

Toph frowned, she couldn't 'read' Katara when she stood in water. She wasn't sure she trusted the waterbender's words, though her tone was sincere.

"You have children?" Aang replied.

Katara smiled, "yes, Tara and Miko. Miko is the fire bender of the family, his gift just presented it's self."

"I am honored that you would consider me to teach your child," Aang replied in a soft voice.

Katara smiled, "We were friends once."

Aang's smile reached his grey eyes, "Yes, yes we were."

"Momma!" a young voice called out.

Katara watched as her daughter raced toward the waves at her usual breakneck speed. "Yes, Tara?"

"Come quick, Kaya's hurt bad!" the girl replied.

Katara was off and running keeping pace with her daughter as she raced to find out what happened to her niece. Sokka and Suki barely a stride behind them. Tara raced into the woods and Katara fell into step behind her. Suddenly they burst from the cover of trees to find the training warriors surrounding a very bloody Kaya.

Katara pulled water from the stream near the girls and fell to her knees as she removed the girls cloths. She bathed her in water until she realized the severity of the wounds. Lifting the girls broken form, she carried her into the river and rested her nieces head in her lap as she focused the water to bend to her will.

Two hours later, Sokka carried his daughter's unconscious body back to their home. The tear tracks evident on his face as he walked.

Suki half carried Katara and Tara rested her mothers other arm around her shoulders, trying to take some of her weight as well.

Once they reached the house Sokka lay his eldest daughter on a sleeping mat and helped maneuver his sister to the one next to it. He directed Tara to bring jugs of water into the room, in case Katara needed it.

Katara used the water to continue healing the internal injuries that Kaya sustained, she exhausted herself convincing the tissue and organs to heal and function properly. When Kaya rested in a healing sleep she crumbled into a heap next to her, to tired to function.

Tara sat with her mother and Kaya, she beckoned her brother into the room and let him lay down next to their mother and wait for her to wake up. Uncle Sokka, Auntie Suki, Auntie Ty and Uncle Bato all took turns waiting for them. Their cousins were all sleeping around the room as well.

Katara woke slowly to the sound of her brother snoring. She smiled to herself as she turned her head to see his youngest daughter Kyo sleeping in his arms and him dead to the world. She kissed her son on his head and removed herself from his grasping embrace. She moved Tara onto the mat and quietly left the room, she was in desperate need of a bath.

The water bending master sighed as the warm water enveloped her, easing all her tension out of muscle and bone.

"Katara?" Aang asked as he peeked his head into the bathing room.

"yes Aang?" Katara replied, his voice was so familiar still it raised no warning flags to her psyche.

"How old is Tara?" His voice soft.

"She's just about 10," she replied, her eyes closed in contentment.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you had Zuko's child?" his voice tight with anger.

"What?" Katara asked suddenly much less content.

"Was that why you refused to leave the South Pole, refused to travel with me? Because of your child with the Fire Lord?" his voice quivering with anger.

Katara looked at the grey eyed air nomad and pierced his gaze with his own, "You think that's why I didn't want to leave with you?" her voice cold.

Aang not heeding the warning in the water benders tone pushed, "What other reason, why else would you stay and help rebuild the South Pole. You weren't treated with respect, you fought with your father constantly, this makes sense."

Never releasing Aang's gaze her voice froze the air, "Do you really want to know why I wouldn't leave the South Pole with you?"

"Of course," he replied easily.

"I didn't leave the South Pole because I hated your mercy, yours and Zuko's." Katara replied in absolute honesty, "I hated that you left merciless, war-mongering, creatures alive to spread their disease and discontent. I was deeply offended at your lack of respect for all those who suffered at the creatures of Sozin's war. I could not condone your choice to value life at the cost of future peace. I am Water Tribe as you are Air Nomad, you see no excuse for death and we know that there is no life with out death. I will never be Air Nomad, I will never believe that every creature deserves life at the cost of my own."

Aang backed up at the icy venom in her voice and the cold hard words struck his core. Hurt by her words and tone he replied, "You forgave Zuko long enough to lay with him."

Katara stared at the man before her, "You should leave, it was a mistake to contact you. I am no longer interested in your teaching my child to wield his fire."

A sudden explosion of air burst through the room, "We need to resolve this Katara, for all our people."

Katara laughed, a cold icy sound so unfamiliar that it sent shivers up Aang's spine, "No we don't, you have your life and I have mine, I was wrong you are not welcome in my life. You can not understand me and I do not wish to forgive you."

"Forgive me!" Aang cried in anger. "Your tribes intolerance is the reason that there are still pockets of fighting, it is why Ozai was released from his prison. The Southern Water Tribe's resentment of the Fire Nation perpetuates the disquiet and rips the peace out from under us."

The bathing tub burst from Katara's anger as the water turned suddenly to deadly points of ice and left her standing naked in front of the Avatar. "Leave now Avatar, your wife is not here to protect you from me."

"What happened to you Katara?" Aang yelled, "You were sweet and wonderful, you had the softest heart and would never refuse to help people who needed you." His face a sneer, "Now you are just this empty shell, should I just call you Hama now?"

Katara's eyes burned with ice, "Would you like a demonstration Avatar, or have you finally gotten around to Mastering all the elements? Did you stop playing long enough breed Toph, or was that just a game as well?"

Aang's grey eyes narrowed, "Leave her out of this."

"Why should I, you already accused me of bedding Zuko. Of not traveling with you so that I could raise a child beget by him, what right to answers do you think you have?"

"I loved you!" he yelled at her, "You were everything to me! When you left me for your Tribe Toph was there for me, I love her and we have a beautiful daughter! What could you possibly have with Zuko that was worth your soul?"

Katara moved out of the bathing room as she passed Aang she made certain not to touch him.

"We aren't done," he growled at her as he reached for her arm.

Suddenly his arms wouldn't work and he was surrounded by girls, one with Zuko's golden eyes, an other with Water Tribe blue eyes and the rest with Earth Kingdome green eyes.

Katara watched her daughter incapacitate the Avatar, as the girls of her age watched on lending their silent support. "Girls, this is not your fight. Kaya, have you even told your mother that you are back at fighting strength?"

The blue eyed girl blushed, "Aunt Kata, we heard the raised voices."

Katara nodded at the girls, "Go back to the house."

"Tara who is your father?" Aang asked, though he couldn't move.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the girl replied softly as she stared at the man.

"Who is your brother's father?" Aang's voice ran clearly through the building.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Tara replied confused. "Momma?"

Katara smiled at her daughter and nodded in the direction that Kaya and the other girls had just disappeared.

With a frown Tara followed her revived cousin and their training sisters.

Katara's eyes narrowed, "Go away Aang, come back to Kyoshi after the children and I have left."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Aang whispered, "All this time, he knew why the South Pole was closed to Fire Nation and he didn't say a word!" Aangs rage flew around him as he tried to work through the chi block that the girls delivered. The slight wind died as he crumpled, "You loved him even then, that's why you faced Azula with him. That's why you nearly killed yourself healing him. Is that when it happened, we were all gone for long lengths of time. Did you seduce him or did he seduce you? When did you know that you loved him!"

Katara stared at the man on his knees and a part of her heart went out to him, "When we went after the Southern Raiders and he led me to the man who killed my mother, that's when." Her voice was tired.

"She's not lying," Toph replied as she moved from the shadows.

Katara glanced at the other woman, "Your daughter is beautiful Toph, I hope for the three of you years of happiness." Then the water bender walked away. Katara walked quickly to her rooms, she covered herself with a robe then walked down to the cove as her tears fell. She dropped her robe on the beach and walked out into the water as her tears fell and joined the sea. She swam out to the most distant rocks and let her tears pour forth from her soul. She had loved the young air bender for so long, he was light and goodness and even as she resented his choices she understood them and respected him for them. He had moved on from her, he'd found love with Toph and now her loneliness overwhelmed her capacity to freeze it out.

The seas churned in response to her despair as she wept until dawn. As the sun rose before her, she released what could have been on the tide and once more settled into what was. She had a child that needed a fire bending Master to teach him control, he had the blue flames of his line. With his sire gone, the only threat was his eldest sister. Katara needed to know if Azula lived still.

"Sokka!" Katara called out when she reached the house.

Her brother came to a sliding stop in front of her, "Uh hi Katara."

Katara growled, "I need to know the political climate in the Fire Nation."

Sokka looked surprised, "Uh why?"

"I need to know if Azula is a threat to my children," Katara replied in tones as cold as ice.

"She's still alive, in prison, her supporters are fewer than Ozai's, though slightly more organized." Suki replied for her husband as she slipped under his arm. "Why?"

"Miko needs a bending Master," Katara replied curtly.

"Aang?" Sokka stopped speaking as his sister glared at him.

"Aang is not an option," Katara replied.

Sokka stared at the mule-fish expression that his sister wore and declaired, "No, absolutely not. We do not have relations with the Fire Nation, or had you forgotten."

Katara considered her brother, "I stopped asking your permission when I was 8 Sokka, and I'm not asking it now."

Sokka stood up to his full height, "No Katara, it is reckless. I won't allow you to do this."

Katara rested her hands on her hips, "Do you really think you can stop me brother?"

"As your future Chief," he said in a low deliberate tone, the same one her father used.

Katara bowed her head, "You could invoke that right," her own voice colder than their home, "in which case your current rank is less than mine as Master Katara. Choose your words carefully brother, I am not in a forgiving or understanding mood. If you need an example I'm certain that the Avatar's current state can attribute to my frame of mind."

Suki blanched at the hard words that were being spoken by the Water Tribe siblings, "Husband, our nephew has need of a Master. The Avatar's weakest element is fire, and Miko needs a true teacher to learn his own form."

Sokka turned his head to face his wife, then with a smile he kissed her deeply on the lips and rested his head against hers, "Thank you Suki." He addressed Katara, "I don't think I want to know what happened between you, please think about this carefully. Father's terms were specific."

Katara smiled at her brother's more negotiating words, "I remember them precisely Sokka, my children did not arrive on a ship of iron. A wooden craft was the means of their arrival, I am just late in returning word to the Fire Nation that trade is of interest to us."

Sokka stared at his sister then his smile became more of a smirk, "Well then, why didn't you say something before?"

Katara sighed as her brother took the reins of their immanent arrival in the Fire Nation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Fire Lord Zuko was reading the mining reports for Uttra Island when he was interrupted by his assistant. He glanced up to acknowledge the man and waited.

"My Lord," the man started, then he paused, "Fire Lord Zuko, there is a Southern Water Tribe ship docked in the harbor."

That brought Zuko to his feet, "Why wasn't I informed of it's arrival?"

The man bowed lower, "It just appeared this morning my Lord, when the morning mist cleared it was moored to the pier; to the surprise of the entire port."

Zuko restrained his smile, "That is not welcome news Advisor," he hissed. "That a ship could suddenly appear in our midst, is unacceptable. We will have to re-evaluate the training of the Fire Navy." Inside he could kiss Katara for this stunt, he'd been in desperate need of a valid reason to comb through the Fire Navy for almost five years.

"What are your orders my Lord?" the man asked from almost the floor.

"Find out their purpose from their Captain, if they are here for more than emergency repairs they are to be escorted to the Palace, immediately." Zuko commanded.

"As my Lord commands," the man bowed out of the study, closing the door behind him.

Fire Lord Zuko smiled a real smile, one that reached into his golden eyes. Then the pleased glint died as questions came to the fore of his mind.

There was another furious knocking on the door to the study.

"Enter!" he called out as he shifted his intense gaze from his mother's garden to the door behind him.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the Warden of the nearest high security prison bowed deeply, "Princess Azula," the Warden paused. He took a deep breath then continued, "She was dead, when one of the guards delivered her morning meal."

Zuko stared at the aging man who had yet to raise to standing, "Is there any evidence of assassination?"

The Warden stood up strait, "No Fire Lord, it's as though she stopped breathing during the night. To be expected in one five times older, unexpected in one so young and physically healthy."

"Make certain Warden Huron, I want nothing over looked or assumed in Azula's death. Every other cause needs to be ruled out." Zuko replied in a cold hard voice.

The Warden bowed again and removed himself from the angry Fire Lord.

Zuko returned his gaze to his mother's garden, his golden eyes watching as the hatchlings followed their mother into the pond. His mind took twists and turns and after he could no longer stand his own thoughts, he stalked out of his study. Determined to hunt down his uncle.

Prince Iroh was enjoying a fine jasmine tea and a game of Pai-sho with Master Piandao. Their great tent was pitched in the soft grass area of the main courtyard. Iroh smiled at his opponent, they both found amusement in the comings and goings of the younger generations.

Piandao watched a young messenger burn passed their tent and into the palace proper, "I think today is going to be more interesting than yesterday." His tenor announced as he watched a battalion of royal guards march through the courtyard and out the main gate.

Iroh chuckled, "Perhaps," then he set down his volcano tile and waited for the master across from him to make his move.

Piandao laughed as he noted the tile of the master across from him, then glanced around the old general to watch Fire Lord Zuko stalk toward them. He moved a third cup from under their table and set it next to the tea pot.

Iroh's golden eyes glittered, "It is a fine day isn't it nephew?"

Zuko growled at his uncle, then dropped into the chair between the men, "That depends on your definition of fine, if you like surprises then yes it's a fine day."

Iroh grinned, "Nephew have you finally come to your senses and asked the Lady Mai to accept you?"

Zuko's eyes closed, he hadn't even thought of Mai since he'd heard about the ship, "No Uncle." Zuko sighed.

Iroh frowned, "Nephew, their needs to be an heir."

Zuko sighed, "Yes Uncle I know, I should have bred five already for you to spoil." He paused, "Azula is dead."

Iroh sat up in his chair.

"The Warden is investigating the death, I don't think he'll find any answers," he sighed.

Iroh glanced at the Fire Lord, "There is something else?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, Uncle."

Iroh poured the young man tea and handed him the cup, surprised when he received it with thanks. "It has something to do with the Waterbender," he stated his opinion as fact rather than as a question.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his Uncle, the golden orbs flared.

Iroh shook his head, "It is not that Fire Lord Zuko, it is something else."

"What? I didn't say anything," he frowned.

"You thanked me for the tea," Iroh grinned, "there has only been one person who has ever made you polite."

Zuko groaned, "Those water whip snaps to the back of the head hurt."

Master Piandao couldn't manage to keep the twinkle out of his amber eyes, though he did manage to not smile and restrain his laugh. He set the sea tile on the pai-sho board in response to Iroh's move.

Iroh glanced at the tile, then stared at it for a few moments longer, "I had not considered that," he replied as he glanced at his opponent.

Piandao arched a brow and inclined his head as though he wasn't smirking at the old general.

An hour and a half later, Iroh was still considering his best response to Piandao's last move when he heard the gates open.

Three sets of eyes moved to view the disturbance.

"I swear to Tui if you try separating us once more, you'll be eating through a reed." Katara snarled at the guard that attempted to separate the adults from the children. "We came to the palace with out a fuss, now distance yourself." Her voice an icy growl.

"Madam," the guard tried to interrupt.

"Master Katara to you, hothead leader or do I need to remind you once more boy." Katara growled at the young guard.

He moved quickly three steps away from the irritated water bender as his battalion ran shepard on the group of adults and children.

"Momma?" called out the young golden eyed boy.

Katara turned her icy glare from the guard and smiled at her son, "Yes my little penguin?"

"You wouldn't really make him eat through a reed would you?" his voice loud enough to carry to the guard.

Katara picked her boy up and carried him on her hip as she winked at him, "That depends, I would do worse to anyone who threatened to separate me from our family. Perhaps I should eliminate his ability to father children, would that be better?"

Miko sighed, "Momma, don't be mean. He has fire like me," his young voice carrying over the courtyard.

That stopped all the guards as one unit they turned and faced the water bender and her golden eyed boy child.

Sokka snorted from Suki's side and held out his hand, "Pay up darling."

Suki balled her fist and walloped Sokka in the arm, "Now is not the time."

Sokka growled at his wife, "That hurt."

Suki rolled her eyes, "That was the point, husband."

Bato kept his smirk to himself when he heard the muttered, "brave man" come from behind him. The Fire Nation soldiers really had no idea. He sighed slightly, Hakoda was going to be less than pleased with him for allowing this stunt. He glanced at the bouncing form of his wife and the little blue eyed boy in his arms, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Iroh and Piandao followed Zuko out into the courtyard proper after the child's announcement.

Zuko moved to face the group and paused as his eyes caught Ty Lee's sparkling amber ones. Just as he moved his head to look for the other child.

"Father!" Tara cried as she moved quickly through her family, around the guards and launched herself at Zuko.

A pair of Royal guards launched flames at the child as she rushed the Fire Lord.

Zuko didn't see the danger, all he saw was the beautiful little girl flying through the air toward him.

Katara pulled water from a near by fountain and froze the guard to her right, fire and all. The fire on her left, hit a barrier of ice and fizzled out. A heart beat later, the guard that set the fire was encased up to his nose in ice. Katara's blue eyes scanned the other guards, neither of the guards that had attacked had been the ones to escort them from the harbor.

Zuko swung little Tara around in the air as she giggled and hung on for dear life, "Hello little one," he smiled at her once he stopped twirling her around.

"Hello Father," Tara smiled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "We found Momma, and Miko is a fire bender."

Zuko couldn't believe how much the girl had grown, he'd been there at her birth and cared for her from the moment she came into the world. He glanced at Katara who had her arms crossed and was glaring at him, hard enough to make him take a step back. He glanced to his left and his right to find two of his guards frozen, much like he'd been once upon a time. "You've gotten stronger," he said randomly.

Katara's blue eyes spit ice at the Fire Lord, "And you have grown complacent."

Zuko's golden eyes met hers in surprise.

"How difficult is it to say, 'Stand Down' or perhaps give your protectors," she growled the word, "a little notice and just what in the name of Agni did you mean by," she waved her hand around indicating the guards around them.

Zuko kept his chagrin from his face at Katara's tirade, her temper had gotten sharper in the past ten years. He smiled softly at her as she yelled at him, she'd always been beautiful when she was angry. He walked toward her Tara in his arms, then he transferred the girl to her mothers arms as he said, "You look stunning Katara, it's been too long since I've seen you last."

Katara's angry rant was cut short by Zuko's honest words as he handed Tara off to her. Katara let her daughter slide to the ground as she kissed her forehead, "Go stand with your Aunts and Kaya."

Tara smiled as she cartwheeled over to her aunts.

Miko looked up, from behind his mother as he stared at the strange man.

Katara lifted her son into her arms, "Miko this is your father, Fire Lord Zuko."

Iroh glanced at Piandao who was staring at the water bender's small party.

None of the guards made a sound.

The lead guard of the escorts winced, then took a deep breath, "Master Katara, the other guards?"

Katara's attention never wavered from Zuko's expressive eyes, she dismissed the ice and it flew back into the fountain. "Miko has fire, he needs a teacher."

Zuko smiled as he absently caressed the boy's head, "You came to me?"

Katara arched a brow, "Of course, you are their father. Is it not a mothers joy to teach her children the skills they require."

Zuko's smile faded, as he was going to speak Katara interrupted them.

"My children have only one father, Fire Lord Zuko. I came to you to open trade between our Nations, as Chief Hakoda's terms were met five years ago." She bowed, "I apologize for the delay in my arrival, I can only claim familial distraction as my excuse."

Zuko stared into the deep blue eyes, there was something private she was telling him, something that only he would…his internal thoughts paused, one father; she knew. "Do you forgive me?" he asked before his uncle, his guards and her family.

Katara reached out her free hand as she touched his scarred cheek, "How could I not."

His eyes closed for the briefest moment as he allowed the soothing cool of her touch to comfort him. He pulled her into his embrace and rested his head on the junction of her shoulder and neck, "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Katara smiled as she held her son in one arm and wrapped Zuko up in a comforting embrace in the other. She rested her head on his for a moment before she felt his body shudder.

Zuko relished the comfort that he had always found in Katara's embrace. A moment after he surrendered to it, pain exploded into his back and he cried out softly into her neck.

Katara's eyes snapped open as she heard the pain filled cry and before the Royal guards or her own family could contain the attacker, a single icy dagger pierced Mai's heart.

Mai glanced down at the freezing blade and slowly collapsed to her knees, then onto her back as ice filled her veins and her heart stopped beating.

"Mai!" Ty Lee called as she moved passed the stunned guards and her family. She fell to her knees next to her friend and held her body close as the last breath escaped her lips. Ty Lee wept over her friends body as she closed the amber eyes, she hated death. Everything about it was so final.

Zuko sagged against Katara, slowly taking the water bender to her knee's as she released her son and lay the Fire Lord across her lap. "Suki!" Katara called out to her sister.

Suki moved to Katara's side and with three quick and efficient movements removed the knives from Zuko's back.

Katara called the water to her once more and rested her glowing hands on the area around his spine. After the water soaked into the wound, the bleeding stopped and nothing but pink scars remained.

"Captain Hothead!" Katara called out.

The guard leader glanced at the seated water bender.

"Take Fire Lord Zuko to his chambers now. I will require at least five urns of water to continue healing him." Katara's blue eyes met and commanded amber ones, she relaxed a fraction when he bowed.

"Lady Katara?" Iroh asked from above her.

Katara smiled, "Hello Price Iroh, areas around the spine were pierced. The wounds closed easily, the nerves and chi will require more force than can be achieved in courtyard."

Iroh nodded, then glanced at the children, "These are Zuko's children?"

Katara nodded.

Once the guards removed the Fire Lord's body from her lap, she accepted a hand up from the old general, "I will introduce you as we return to the palace." She held out her hands for her children and smiled as they shyly considered the older man near them. "Prince Iroh, this beautiful girl is Tara and this little penguin is Miko. Children this is your Gran Iroh, you will obey his voice as though it was Gran Hakoda's."

Tara considered the white haired man, she smiled, "Hello Gran Iroh."

Bato knelt next to his wife, wrapping her delicate form up in his arms as she wept for her friend.

As Katara and Iroh passed, Katara kissed Ty Lee's head as she said softly, "I am sorry Ty Lee, I did't realize who it was until after the dagger struck."

Ty Lee continued to weep for her friend.

"Iroh," Katara asked, "Will you see that she is honored?"

Iroh nodded his head gravely, "Come my nephew needs you, I will care for our family while you attend to him." With a gentle but firm hand he guided her into the Fire Lord's chambers and left her to heal Zuko.

"Bring the Lady Katara's belonging's to the Fire Lady's chambers," he commanded the palace servants. "Her family is to be given access to her Chambers as well as the Fire Lords outer chamber, consult with Warrior Suki and her husband as to the sleeping arrangements of the children."

His orders given, he moved quietly back into Zuko's chamber. Unsurprised to find Zuko laying on his chest and Katara stripped down to her under things as she straddled his hips and the glowing water rested over Zuko's spine. He closed the door quickly when the first pain filled scream erupted out of his nephew. He turned to find himself facing Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Did you know about the children?" Sokka asked the old general.

Iroh shook his head, "I did not," he glanced at the room, "it is very important to our stability that they stay."

Sokka sighed, "He never married Mai, there are no other children are there?"

Iroh shook his head, "Now it is clear why."

Sokka's blue eyes glittered dangerously, "Katara never married either, despite many attempts by my father to arrange it."

"She is a most stubborn woman," Iroh replied with a slight smile.

"She's completely mule-fish headed," Sokka sighed, "I understand Tara, her age falls to a time after the comet. How did they conceive Miko?"

Iroh glanced at the door, "Do we know his age?"

"He has been Katara's for five years plus two seasons," Sokka paused, "She was late returning from Earth Kingdom, a year before that. Told our father that she spent time with the benders in the Foggy Bottom Swamp." He groaned, "it's only a three day ride to Omashu if you use the tunnel."

Iroh sighed, "Zuko also was in or near Omashu during that time, my brother was causing trouble on the coast and Lady Mai was visiting her family."

Sokka rubbed his face with his hands, "I should never have let her talk me into this."

Iroh grinned, then winced as another particularly piercing scream emanated from Zuko's chamber. "I must thank you Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, I know not why Fire Lord Zuko sent his children to their mother but," he paused, "her ferocity for those she loves is well known." Iroh looked around the servants were busy doing his bidding.

Sokka walked next to the Fire Nation Prince as they retreated from the screams to the Fire Lady's quarters. He stopped suddenly as he noted the sudden change in décor. He glanced at Iroh.

Iroh had not been in these chambers since his own mother occupied them. He slowly took in the cool blue and white tones of the room. Everywhere he looked there were traces of Water Tribe influence, he moved slowly further into the chambers to find the sleeping chamber bedecked in blues the exact color of Katara's eyes. A large soaking tub in the bathroom and even bone colored towels resting patiently for a bather. Once he finished the tour of the rooms he moved back out into the reception chamber.

Sokka caught the General's eye, though neither man said anything to the other their thought was the same. 'How long had he been waiting for Katara?'

"Uncle Sokka?" asked Tara softly, "Can we have lunch now?" the girl rubbed her talking belly.

Sokka grinned, "Now I know you are my niece," he grinned at Iroh, "Is there a kitchen we can raid?"

Iroh shook his head, "Never surprise the palace kitchen staff, it's not good for meal time." Iroh glanced around, "Send for a cold lunch to be brought here."

The servant bowed, then disappeared.

Suki caught her husband's eye and nodded as she and Kaya disappeared in the same direction that the servant had.

Leeto, Kyo and Miko explored the chamber, giggling and climbing over everything that they could reach. Sokka watched his daughter and the boys as they worked their way around the room. When ever they were about to attempt a feat that would end in injury he cleared his throat or called out, "Frost-hares!"

Iroh sat near the golden eyed girl and smiled as she spoke of her life in the Southern Water Tribe, what she learned from Auntie Ty and Auntie Suki as well as the Fan Aunts on Kyoshi. As she had an adults attention all to herself she talked about everything, even how Nonni Kana taught her to make sea prunes.

Iroh watched his grandniece, pleased with her intelligence and her joy. It had been a very long time since he'd been exposed to children to whom joy was a natural condition. She rambled, was expressive and she loved her family. She'd confided in him that it had been Auntie Ty, and a woman whose face she couldn't remember who looked after her here at the palace. Then Miko came and father sent them to their Momma at the South Pole.

Then the food came at the same time as Auntie Ty and to their credit all the children rushed to the sad woman first then ravaged the food that the servant brought.

Ty Lee wrapped herself around her husband, resting her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart beat sooth her. She watched the children and smiled at their usual meal time antics. After they'd eaten their fill, she climbed out of Bato's lap and herded them all into the bedroom. Singing softly, she set all the young children to nap on the large bed. Letting them sprawl or snuggle together as they slowly fell asleep. Then she lay on the bed and watched them.

Bato opened the door to the bedchamber to find his wife asleep with all the children, he gently closed the door and nodded to the other adults.

"Let us go to the garden," Iroh suggested as the girls were starting to become irritable. He opened the doors to a small private garden with a fountain and shade trees. "My mother designed this garden," Iroh said softly, "She was very fond of the trees found in the washes of the Earth Kingdom."

Kaya and Tara promptly started climbing the trees and let the adults rest in the shade beneath them.

"You have come to trade?" Iroh asked Sokka.

Sokka nodded, "It's time for the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation to join politically," he sighed. "What will this do to the peace of all nations?"

Iroh stroked his beard, "It will calm Omashu, King Yataru has been most discontent with the silence between our two nations. He fears the anger of the Southern Water Tribe. The choice of your Chief to accept no help from any other than Water Tribe, breeds unrest in Ba Sing Se. King Kuei trust's who you were, but the years of silence between our nations has cast shadows over his relations with Fire Lord Zuko."

Sokka nodded, "What of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh sighed, "We are still a nation divided, Ozai's supporters cause the most unrest, Azula's supporters are the most organized and those here that could support Fire Lord Zuko worry about succession."

"So the most trouble will be here in Fire Nation," Sokka sighed. He stretched back and rested his head against his hands and his back against the tree behind him. "Bato?"

Bato stared at the fountain, "Chief Hakoda will not be pleased with a political union, he could deny the suit of Fire Lord Zuko. We need a trade agreement," he stared at Iroh and Sokka, "One made to benefit both family and nation, before the connection of family is common news."

Sokka nodded, "Bind the Southern Water Tribe to their word, an agreement between families." He grinned, "Does Ty Lee have family here?"

Iroh considered the young man as he smiled, "Indeed, four of her five sisters reside in the capital."

Sokka glanced at Bato, "Does she speak of any of them?"

Bato shook his head, "She says only that they are copies of their parents."

"Can we get her parents?" Sokka enquired of the Fire Nation Prince.

Iroh smirked, "I can."

That night, Ty Lee sat next to her husband and Sokka, across from her parents and Prince Iroh. Bato had told her a brief outline of their plan and she had accepted it.

The older Lee's had been often welcome to the Palace under Aluzon, they were the same age as Iroh. They watched their youngest child with the two water tribe men and though her mother managed to control her vocal displeasure her pinched mouth gave no doubt as to their respect for their youngest daughter.

Sokka watched Ty Lee carefully during dinner, as her parents never spoke directly to her and spoke the minimum demanded by politeness to them. As the dinner wrapped up he glanced at Iroh and shook his head. There was no way he was going to force the acrobat to have relations with these prejudiced relics.

The dinner wrapped up and Iroh escorted the Lord and Lady Lee to their palanquin and let them leave.

"We'll try one of your sisters," Sokka said with a sigh, "there is no way either of those two stiff neck ice-snakes would ever be welcome at the South Pole."

Ty Lee glanced up from her plate and caught her husbands smiling eyes and launched herself into his arms, "Thank you, thank you!" She kissed his face all over before settling on his mouth and wrapping herself around him. "Please tell Iroh we retired Sokka!" Ty Lee giggled as Bato carried her to their chambers.

Sokka grinned as he waited for Iroh. Once the other man joined him he smiled, "If you would invite all sisters and their husbands if they have them to lunch tomorrow, we might be able to pull this off yet."

Iroh grinned as he glanced at the empty seats.

Sokka's smile was wide, "Ty Lee was a little relieved that her parents were a no go."

Iroh laughed as he slapped the younger man on the back, "Come a game of Pai-sho with your old master and tea with me."

Mid moon Katara woke from her exhaustion induced sleep to find herself trapped on the bed with Zuko. With a soft sigh, she moved out from under his arm and rolled him onto his stomach once more. Pulling more water from one of the urns at her disposal. Taking a deep breath she straddled his hips once more and pushed the healing water into his damaged tissue.

Zuko screamed as pain lanced through his system, still half asleep he whimpered, "Please, father, I am your loving son!"

Katara couldn't contain the tears the rolled down her cheeks, his voice had sounded so small. He had been so young when Ozai had marked him. The ice pulsated in her veins as she remembered watching the monster sink into the frozen water of her home. "Shhh," she leaned over and whispered, "he can never hurt you again."

Zuko whimpered once more.

"Heal Zuko, the creature that marked you fell to ice." Her voice a quiet breath in his ear. "Quiet," she purred, "rest now."

Zuko's shudders stopped as the most intense portion of this treatment settled into soothing coolness.

Katara returned to her up right position and focused only on the injury beneath her hands, slowly working the healing water into his systems.

Ty Lee watched her sisters and their husbands, it seems she had been the last to marry and one of the few to marry for love. The twins had married for love, Amiee married an archer and Iree married a former Fire Navy Lt. he'd barely escaped the Seige of the North with several of his former crewmen. She spoke with the others but they all married for position or some other material concern.

Iroh grinned when he saw their former Lt. Jee escorting one of Ty Lee's many sisters. He smiled at the man who looked relieved to drop into a bow, "General Iroh," Lt. Jee replied easily.

"You survived the Seige of the North," Iroh announced pleased, "That is good, nephew and I hoped that you escaped the destruction."

Jee bowed his head once more to hide his surprise, "Thank you Prince Iroh."

Iroh waved his hand, "Enjoy the lunch party, perhaps if your duties permit we can compare tales at a later time."

Jee smiled, "I am at your service General Iroh, I retired from the Fire Navy."

Iroh glanced at the younger woman, "Lady Jee, if I may be permitted to pull your husband from your side?"

Iree bowed to Prince Iroh as she smiled at her husband, she had enjoyed many tales of his travels with General Iroh and Prince Zuko.

The two men disappeared and she found herself speaking with the younger Water Tribe man. She was pleased to find that her youngest sister had become a beloved daughter of the tribe and that she had a nephew. That was how she found herself on the arm of the young man and led to the room where the children played. She was introduced to the man's wife, then to her nephew. To her delight Leeto had Ty Lee's coloring and his fathers light blue eyes. She found herself, enchanted and content to play with the children.

Suki watched Ty Lee's sister Iree play with all the children and nodded to her husband. Sokka slipped out of the Fire Lady's rooms and returned to the lunch party. He whispered in Bato's ear and with a chuckle the other water tribe man, clapped him on the back.

Iroh returned with former Lt. Jee after an hour or so. Jee trying to find his wife in the company of one of her sister's frowned then found himself speaking to Ty Lee's husband. The Water Tribe man was but a couple years younger than himself and he became distracted by talk of ships and sea travel.

Sokka had taken a liking to the other twin's husband, an archer named Wutzo. He'd been in the Fire Nation army since he turned fifteen. He'd traveled all over his home and the Earth Kingdom. After a couple of manly drinks, liberally applied by Sokka. He revealed that he'd never seen the superiority of the Fire Nation to all the other nations and that despite his commanding officers prejudiced ass, Fire Lord Zuko had done the right thing for his nation by deposing Ozai and promoting peace. They had two children, a daughter that was seven and a son that was three. He wanted them to know peace, not the war that he'd known for most of his life.

It was at this point when Aimee found them talking quietly together, she'd blushed furiously and bowed excessively in hopes that Sokka would keep his mouth shut. It reminded him of what Katara would do when he was being annoying.

So he'd simply smiled at her and asked her to join them and what where their children's names? He had two daughters of his own, which was why his own wife wasn't here to meet all of Ty Lee's family. Once the couple started talking about the exploits of their family, they were a unified and strong couple.

Sokka caught Iroh's eye and nodded at the general.

With out noticing that they had been separated from the rest of Ty Lee's family, the twins and their husbands remained.

Once Iroh was certain that all the others were clear of the gates, he sighed. Taking the long way through the palace he went to check on his nephew. Hearing nothing through the door he opened it to find Zuko wrapped around the water bender.

One golden eye opened at the sound of the door, but was dismissed as not a threat once he recognized Iroh.

Surprised and pleased at Zuko's apparent wakefulness he moved fully into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Quiet Uncle," Zuko whispered, "she just fell asleep."

Iroh moved silently over to his nephew's side of the bed, "You are well?"

Zuko shook his head, "I'm alive, I no longer bleed and I can stand with out support, though not for long." His golden eyes bright, "did she suffer?"

Iroh shook his head.

Zuko relaxed into embracing Katara, "She says it may be another four days, before I am strong enough for the funeral."

Iroh nodded, "I will make all the arrangements."

"What has been said?" Zuko asked tired.

"Only that there was an attack, Lady Mai was killed and you were injured. Currently being treated by a Master Healer of the Southern Water Tribe, one that came with the Chiefs son to open trade with the Fire Nation." Iroh replied softly as he sat on the bed near his uncle.

Zuko nodded once, his eyes started to close as the sleep his body craved to continue healing became a force he couldn't resist, "thank you Uncle."

"Of course my boy," Iroh sighed as his nephew slipped into sleep.

A moment later Katara opened her eyes and held out her hand for the older man.

Iroh smiled at the younger woman as he accepted her hand, "Rest Lady Katara, when you are able, your children are all with in your chambers."

Katara smiled as she squeezed the older man's fingers and sleep reclaimed her as well.

Iroh let himself out of the bedchamber, feeling much relieved. Zuko would live and if Katara had anything to say about it, with as little damage as possible. He walked quietly to the Fire Lady's chambers and smiled when the sounds of life reverberated all around him. He left the doors open and smiled, "Come now ladies and children, I think it is time for your lunch."

The children dashed out of the chamber and ran like a herd of stampeding ostrich-horses through the halls of the palace and into the families dining room. Several guards maintained their stoic expressions, most of the other's lost the battle with mirth. Though only their eyes danced in amusement as Prince Iroh accompanied the Lady Warrior and one of Lady Ty Lee's sisters, more sedately to the dining room.

Sokka grinned at his companions as he heard the children pass the hall and enter the room across from them, "Come meet my family," he invited the couple.

Bato slapped the other sailor on the back and grinned, "Come, your wife is across the hall."

By the time the moon rose Wutzo and Aimee had entered into a trade agreement with Sokka and Suki and Bato and Ty Lee had entered into one with Jee and Iree. Beginning official trade between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. To Jee and Iree's surprise, Prince Iroh gifted them with their own ship as a thank you for Lt. Jee's years of service to Fire Lord Zuko and himself. Within the week, Bato, Ty Lee and Leeto would sail with Jee and Iree to present Chief Hakoda with their trade agreements as well as a letter from Sokka. Bringing with them the first of the trade goods that had been agreed upon in their agreements.

After Chief Hakoda acknowledged the agreement between the families, Sokka, Suki and Kyo would return to the South Pole accompanied by Wutzo, Amiee and their two children. Bringing the second delivery of trade goods that had been agreed upon.

After the Jee's vessel was loaded, it would return to the Fire Nation with Wutzo, Amiee and their children. They would then present the familial trade agreement to Fire Lord Zuko and the decade long silence between the two nations would be resolved. It was then up to the leaders to arrange more trade, or leave the arrangements to the families in question.

A day before the first ship was due to leave Fire Nation for the Southern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Zuko held Mai and Azula's funeral and wake. As he suspected, nothing was found to be suspicious and there was no trace of anything to indicate that Azula's death was anything but natural. The death of the Fire Nation Princess and that of the Fire Lords Consort, happening within a day of each other, was whispered about. Ozai assumed guilt in the deaths of both women.

Zuko had no intention of correcting this misconception. At mid day, after the Sages dedicated their souls to Agni, he was the one to set fire to both pyres. It took all of his strength to honor their memories by standing in the heat of the fires until the last of the pyres were ash. He had been relieved when Katara announced that he had to be strong enough to do this for himself and his nation, because she would not be standing beside him.

His golden eyes caught her blues and he understood, it had been her instinct that had ended Mai's life and it was not within her to usurp the place of the woman she'd killed.

He didn't understand why Mai had attacked him, but she had. He'd been surprised by the lack of guilt with in Katara at Mai's death. He hadn't had the energy to determine the depth of changes in Katara but from what he could tell, there was a reason her first response was now ice.

He and Iroh shared the family seats with Mai's parents and her brother Tom-Tom. Zuko returned to his chambers slowly, every muscle burned with exhaustion and fire. It was almost dawn and he ached for a cool touch and deep sleep. His guards opened the doors to his outer chamber, his servants to his inner chamber and he nearly wept when he saw Katara standing at the window.

"You waited," he gasped as his legs finally lost strength.

Katara smiled as she crossed the room quickly, "on the bed."

Zuko couldn't even sigh his relief. She sat him on the edge of his bed and stripped his outer robes, his tunic and his under tunic from his body. Then she removed his boots and pants, as she pushed him onto the bed then rolled him over. He sighed when her cool hands began kneading the tension out of his shoulders and down his spine. He was fully relaxed when the healing water set fire to his nerves once more. He didn't scream though he bit his lip to keep it from escaping his mouth. After a moment, the blessed cool flowed over him and he relaxed once more. Soon after she started her ministrations he was sleeping soundly and dreamlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Chapter 1

Katara held Miko's hand as they waved to the ships as they sailed from the harbor. Kaya held Tara's hand as they waved enthusiastically as well. The lone water bender and the three children were alone on the pier, Katara had threatened the retinue of guards with ice armor if they didn't allow her family this moment to themselves.

"Momma?" Miko asked, "Do I get to start lessons now?"

Katara smiled at her golden eyed boy, "Yes, that is why we came to see your father. Now, what shall we bring back to the palace for Gran Iroh?"

The girls giggled as they ran down the pier and held out their hands for the captain of the guard to escort them. They'd taken quit a liking to their Captain Hothead, as Katara referred to him.

Captian Yin sighed as he stared at the girls, one set of Fire Nation gold eyes and one set of Water Tribe blue eyes dancing with laughter. He glanced at Master Katara who smirked at him as she arched a brow daring him to deny either girl his company. He glanced at his men who were becoming more and more proficient at hiding their laughter. With a resigned sigh he held out his hands.

The girls squealed as they slid into place next to the captain and the rest of the guards moved into formation around the family. Much to Captain Yin's displeasure Master Katara refused the palanquin and the family walked into the slowly waking capital city.

Katara allowed the girls their shared enjoyment of Captain Hothead as she and Miko browsed the wares of several stands further down. Miko had his nose deep in tea leaves, enjoying the different smells. Katara watched amused as he moved between the large sacks of tea and then into the tea shop proper. She followed after him as he moved quickly between the few adult shopers.

He stopped and stuck his head in an unmarked bag, then popped back up out of it. He called out, "Momma! Momma! This one for Gran Iroh!"

The middle aged man frowned at the child and his scowl deepened when the Water Tribe woman approached the child. His voice was cold, "Boy get away from that tea."

Katara glanced at the shopkeep, "The price shop keep, on three bricks of that tea?" She pointed to the bag Miko had just popped his head out of.

"More than you have at the Water Tribe," the man scowled, "It is delicate tea, get that child away from it."

Miko stared at the man and crossed his arms, "Momma, this one."

Katara smiled at Miko and narrowed her eyes at the shop keep, "Yet, you have not given us a price."

The shop keeper smirked, "327 gold."

"164," Miko countered immediately.

Surprised the man narrowed his eyes at the boy, "272."

"220."

"252."

"240."

"247"

"245"

"246" the man smirked at the boy.

"246" Miko held out his arm to seal the deal.

Automatically the man grasped the boys arm and smirked, "Now how do you intend to pay for that child?"

Miko looked at his mother and asked, "Did I do good momma?"

Katara laughed at the earnest expression on the boys face, "You did very well, go find Captain Hothead and let momma arrange payment."

Miko grinned and skipped out of the tea shop.

The shop keeper smirked at the water tribe woman as he crossed his arms, "You shouldn't let a child negotiate what you don't have." His voice smirking, "You wouldn't want the Water Tribe to get a reputation about having dishonorable trading practices."

Katara returned the smirk as she moved around the tea shop. With out looking at the shop keep she replied, "You should know who you threaten before your words take form." She pulled water from the small well with in the shop, "Master Katara, Water bender of the Southern Water Tribe."

The shop keeper paled as he watched the water swirl around his most delicate teas, with a sudden sigh he exhaled sharply when not a drop of it spilled onto his stock. "What do you want?" he growled at her.

Katara turned and faced the tea monger, "I want to know what idiotic game you are playing with the health of the people of Aluzon, having tainted water like that inside a tea shop," her blue eyes sparkling with anger.

The shop keeper moved between his teas and the now irritated woman, as her words slowly penetrated his anxiety. "Tainted water!" he yelled as he turned toward his well. "What's happened to my spring?" He dashed forward and pulled a bucket of water up from his prized well.

Katara relaxed as she moved closer, she let the water take her senses down to the base of the well. She felt the fissure in which the water poured forth from the earth and several things that did not belong. In a swift cutting move, she surrounded the foreign objects in ice and they slowly moved to the top of the well. Using the bucket she scooped the ice chunks out of the well and released the water.

The shop keeper stared into the pale water his amber eyes narrowing as he pushed his sleeve up and retrieved the items. "Raw iron," he spat. His eyes blazing, "Master Katara, it is worth Prince Iroh's weight in tea to me if you would clean my spring of this taint."

Katara nodded, "the tainted water will need to be removed."

The shop keeper nodded.

Katara felt for the strongest current of water and slowly froze the clean water before it had time to mix with the tainted water. A half hour later she unfroze the clean water and smiled as it slowly filled the well, "By this evening, your well should be refilled."

The shop keeper nodded at the water bender and watched as the Royal guards moved the barrels out into the gutters and slowly released the water into the sewage drains. With a bow he handed the young golden eyed child his three bricks of tea, "Young Miko, return when ever you wish. Your mother has arranged payment for which ever teas you take a liking too."

Miko returned the bow and proudly carried the wrapped packages out into the main avenue as he joined his sister and cousin.

The shop keeper bowed to Katara, "Master Katara."

"Tea monger Zu," Katara replied with her own bow, then she also retreated from the tea shop and they continued on their way.

The children and the water bender stopped at several more stalls as they made their way toward the palace, Kaya purchased a set of amber and green combs for her mother. Tara found a wooden carving of Tui and La for her Gran Pakku. Once all three children carried packages, Katara increased the speed of their return to the palace.

They returned by mid day and with a tired sigh the children collapsed onto the sitting areas of Katara's chambers as Captain Yin called for a servant and ordered lunch be brought to Master Katara's rooms. Over the past week the servants and guards referred to the Fire Lady's room's as Master Katara's rooms. Katara wasn't the Fire Lady and she wasn't a concubine, but she and Zuko claimed parentage to two golden eyed children. It was a confusing time for the staff of the palace.

Iroh followed his ears, the children and Katara had returned to the Palace. He and Zuko approached the rooms from opposite ends of the palace. Iroh grinned when he saw his nephew, "Fire Lord Zuko, do you break for lunch? Chef Tuni has sent up an excellent spread to Master Katara's rooms."

Zuko restrained a loud sigh as he replied, "Uncle, you think everything that cook makes is excellent."

Iroh's smile grew wider, "Indeed our chef is talented. Come nephew a man needs to eat with his family, they give him strength."

Zuko proceeded his uncle the last few steps toward Katara's rooms, as his uncles words circled around in his head 'family'. The guards opened the doors to the outer chamber and both men stood in the door way for a moment as they watched the chaos of the interior. Katara and Miko were playing keep away from Tara and Kaya, who leaped over everything and literally bounced off the walls. Miko was perched high in the room having been set out of his sister's and cousins reach by his mothers water bending. He held onto the prize as the girls tried to reach him and were slowly getting closer.

Katara escaped being captured by darting quickly around the servants and splashing water into her daughters face.

"I just want the scroll!" Kaya called out, "give me the scroll Avatar."

"Never!" Miko grinned, "return to the waves you pirate!"

"Capture the Avatar!" Tara cried out as she tried to leap up to catch a hold of her brothers dangling foot.

"Never!" Katara's blue eyes sparkled, "I'll never let you capture him."

"Out of my way water tribe!" Tara growled at her mother, "I will capture him."

"Give me the scroll!" Kaya yelled as she launched herself into the air and managed to land in a support beam, "I'll take that scroll now boy."

"Never!" Miko cried out as he threw the scroll case to his mother.

Kaya flipped out of the rafter and landed on the floor to chase after her aunt.

Katara grinning as she evaded her niece ran smack into a hard male body.

"I'll save you from the pirates," Zuko whispered low in her ear as his arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides.

Katara's breath hitched in her throat as the familiar words rolled over her.

"No fair!" Miko yelled, from the rafters.

"Ha! Momma got captured by Prince Zuko, me and Kaya won." Tara grinned as she collapsed into a chair near her.

Iroh moved fully into the outer chamber and the door closed behind him, "Ah I remember this, those pirates had this most interesting ruby eyed monkey."

Zuko's golden eyes glittered as he kept hold of Katara, "What are you playing?"

"Capture the Avatar," Tara grinned from her seat as Kaya flopped down next to her.

"Momma can I get down now?" Miko asked as he scowled at his sister and cousin.

Katara glanced at Zuko, "You ready to let me go?"

Zuko considered the blue eyed woman in his arms and whispered, "No," as he released her.

Surprised Katara stared at Zuko for a moment then swirled the water from one of the urns in the room up to her son and returned him to the floor. Returning the water to an urn.

Miko smiled when he caught sight of Iroh, "Gran Iroh, we bought you something this morning!" He moved quickly to the desk in the room and grabbed the wrapped package. Returning to the older man he handed it to him, "I picked it out, but it's from all of us."

Iroh's eyes lit up in surprise as he glanced at Zuko and received the gift. "Thank you." He carefully unwrapped the package. The delicate aroma of the tea wafted up from the bricks and his eyes filled with memories, "Is this green iris tea?"

Miko shrugged his shoulders, "It was the one that smelled the most softest."

Iroh considered the golden eyed boy, then held his arms open and smiled when the child wrapped his own arms around his neck, "Thank you Prince Miko," Iroh said softly into the child's hair.

Miko smiled at his Gran Iroh then he grinned, "Lunch!"

At just that moment the doors opened to allow the carts of food be brought into Master Katara's outer chamber.

After lunch Katara was resting on a setee by the garden, Zuko and Iroh had taken the children. Iroh had offered to teach Miko fire bending and the girls had been curious so they'd gone with them. She slowly allowed sleep to take her, the children were safe with Iroh and Zuko and Captain hothead would always be near by to amuse the girls.

Zuko watched his uncle teach young Miko, as he had taught him. The girls were leading their guards on a chase around the palace. He knew he should return to his study and burry himself in the mechanics of running his nation. He had the entire Navy to overhall now, as well as the daily endless tasks of government. He realized suddenly that he had neglected his own bending because of his injuries and the sudden change to his house. He stripped off his shirts and shoes and moved into position next to Miko.

Iroh surprised at his nephews actions, smiled after a moment and continued on speaking to Miko.

The lesson finished by mid after noon and all three fire benders were sweaty from their exercises.

Miko fell onto the small patch of grass near a shade tree in the practice yard and sighed, "Fire is hot."

Zuko stared at the boy's supine form and shook his head.

Iroh chuckled, "Yes it is Prince Miko."

Miko turned to face his Gran Iroh, "Why do you call me that?"

Iroh paused for a moment, "You are a Prince of the Fire Nation, it is your title. Your father is Fire Lord Zuko."

Miko sat up as he glanced at his father, "Does that mean that Tara is a Princess?"

Iroh nodded.

Miko frowned, "Is momma a Princess too?"

Iroh blanched, "Your mother is a Master Waterbender and Healer."

Miko nodded, "so she's not a princess?"

Iroh shook his head, "No Prince Miko, she's not a princess."

"Is she a queen then?" Miko asked.

Iroh's smile faultered, "We don't have any Queens in the Fire Nation."

"Oh," the boy frowned. Then he directed his gaze to his father, "Gran Iroh calls you Fire Lord Zuko, is that like a king?"

Zuko smiled, "Yes, instead of King the ruler of the Fire Nation is called Fire Lord."

"So does that make momma Fire Lady?" Miko asked curiously.

Zuko glanced at Iroh who was also stunned by the boys question, "There is no Fire Lady," Zuko replied, "I am not married."

Miko considered this for a moment, "You should marry momma, then you'll have a Fire Lady and I can be called Prince Miko."

"You are already Prince Miko," Iroh corrected kindly.

Miko shook his head, "I can't be Prince Miko, I'm Water Tribe."

Iroh had no idea how to reply to the boys declaration, he glanced at his nephew and for the first time since the defeat of Ozai and Azula he saw the fierce anger that used to define the boy.

Zuko moved quickly to his feet and not bothering to pick up his shoes or shirts stalked to Katara's chamber.

Katara had just emerged from a luxurious bath with a big fluffy towel wrapped around her, she'd dismissed the bathing servants and the dressing servants. Left alone to ponder the clothing that hung in the wardrobe, she let the towel lay on the bed and enjoyed her private moments.

Not even a moment later the door to the bedchamber burst open.

Katara whirled to find a shirtless, shoeless Zuko staring at her with eyes blazing. "Get out!" she growled at him.

He slammed the door closed behind him and locked it, setting the key on a table next to the door, "What have you told Miko?" he growled as he approached her.

Katara's eyes narrowed as Zuko's tone registered in her mind, "About what, Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara hissed at him.

Katara's hiss and eyes flashing in her own anger propelled him forward, he stood face to face his fire radiating from every ounce of exposed flesh.

Katara felt the heat of the bender in front of her pound into her body, the air around him carried a warm spicy scent that distracted her. "What do you want?" She growled at him.

Zuko could feel the cool radiate from the waterbender, he wanted to feel that cool, calming burn of ice against him again. "You," he snarled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her cool flesh flush against the inferno that raged with in him. His hot lips sought relief in her water.

Katara gasped in surprise when she felt Zuko's lips against her own, his hot tongue sweeping into her mouth caused her own to taste him. She released the hold she had of her towel and tried to pull his heat closer. She had never felt so warm and she wanted more.

adult content

Katara woke hours later to a furious pounding on her door, with a tired sigh she tried to get out of bed to answer the door. Finding a very naked Zuko sleeping basically on top of her brought her to full consciousness. She shoved him off and hissed at him, "Wake up Zuko!"

Zuko growled and tried to restrain her with his body again.

"Agni take you, you obnoxious idiot!" Katara cursed at him, "they are going to break down the door."

"No they're not," Zuko sighed, "the doors are impenetrable."

"True," answered a third voice.

"Ahhh," Katara fell out of the bed and pulled the sheet with her as she landed on the floor.

Zuko glanced up, "Uncle?"

Iroh frowned at his nephew, "You have not done things properly Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh sighed, "return to your chambers with me."

Zuko growled, "I asked, she said yes it's done."

"What's done?" Katara asked as she popped up from the side of the bed, wrapped in a sheet.

"You're staying in Fire Nation, to be Fire Lady and raise the children." Zuko replied as he stretched and faced the water bender.

Katara stood suddenly her voice low, "What?"

Zuko looked entirely to pleased as he pulled on the sheet that was wrapped around her, moving her closer to him, "You promised to stay with me remember?"

"I promised to stay and raise the children, I did not promise to marry you," Katara replied as the cold fury moved through her veins.

Zuko's golden eyes snapped, "This isn't a negotiation Katara, you will stay as my wife."

"You don't get to command me," Katara growled in response, "if I wouldn't bow to my fathers will, don't believe that I will bend to yours."

Zuko sat up in the bed, then moved to the edge and faced her, "Do not test me in this Katara."

"Do not attempt to command me Zuko, I won't stand for it," she retorted in tones colder than her home. "I will not be ordered."

"I will not be deterred," Zuko snorted whisps of smoke at her from his nostrils.

Iroh sighed, the young were so passionate, "Fire Lord Zuko, please the children are responding to the worry of the guards and servants."

"I will leave the way I came in," Zuko growled as he slipped on his pants.

Iroh had just enough time to disappear into the hidden chamber before the door to Katara's bedchamber was thrown open and an angry Fire Lord stalked out of the room and passed all the servants.

"Father!" Tara cried, "Is momma ok?"

Zuko paused in his angry exit and smiled at the girl, he lifted her up, "Of course she's alright, we were just working on a little brother or sister for you."

Tara stared at her father, she squealed, "A sister please!" as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I will try my best," Zuko grinned at the girl. "Now what is this fuss about?"

"I was hungry," Tara sighed, "it's past dinner time."

Zuko tapped the girls nose, "Am I to assume that you have lost the ability to ask your Gran Iroh or one of your mothers servants to bring dinner to the family dinning room?"

Tara chewed on her lip, "I forgot about that, normally momma was in charge of dinner unless Nonni Kana was over than momma let her be in charge of dinner."

Zuko smiled, "That was at the South Pole, my little fire-lily. Here at the Palace, if your mother or I or even Gran Iroh aren't available, you may ask one of the guards or one of the servants to bring you food."

"Really?" Tara stared at them, "I don't want to take food from other peoples houses, how will they have enough for the dark months?"

Zuko looked to the other children and saw the same concern in their faces, "There are no dark months here in the Fire Nation," he replied softly.

Kaya crossed her arms, "That doesn't sound right."

Katara moved out into her main chamber and asked, "What doesn't sound right?"

"No dark months," Kaya replied, a bit cross.

Katara stared at her niece, "We'll get to geography in a moment, what happened to your hair?"

Kaya blushed and tried to turn from her aunts grasp.

Katara caught the scent of burnt hair, "How did you burn one of your loopies?"

Kaya didn't say a word.

Miko looked suddenly guilty.

"Miko?" Katara asked as she faced her son.

"It was an accident, I was walking by the big pond and they jumped out of trees at me screaming like lion-seals," he said in a rush.

"How does that explain the burnt hair?" Katara asked slowly folding her arms across her chest.

"It just flew out of my fist!" then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"I see, were you practicing your bending by the big pond?"

Miko nodded as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Kaya, Tara, is this true, did you surprise Miko while he was practicing?" Katara's voice allowed no room for argument.

"Yes, Momma. Yes Aunt Kata," the girls replied.

Katara nodded, "So what did we learn from this?"

Tara sighed, "Don't sneak up and scare little brother when he is practicing his bending."

Kaya's sigh mimicked Tara's, "Be faster than the fire bender you are fighting."

"Look before releasing the fire?" Miko's little boy voice replied.

Katara nodded at all three of the children, "Good, now Kaya the fire nation does not have dark months. They are located more toward the middle of the four kingdoms. We will review your geography after dinner."

"Yes Aunt Tara," Kaya replied, "are we in trouble?"

Katara smiled at her neice, "Not yet frost-hare, but the night is young."

Kaya grinned as she took Miko's and Tara's hand and ran from the chamber, followed by quickly moving guards.

Katara ignored Zuko as she followed the children to the dining chamber, she would not be ordered around like one of his servants.

Zuko frowned at Katara's retreating back, then walked over to his own rooms to be confronted by his uncle.

"Zuko," Iroh said from his chair, "Chief Hakoda does not have to accept the trade agreement between families. Should your dismissal of the Water Tribes customs be known he will not allow her to stay."

Zuko frowned, "She already promised me she would, her father will get used to the idea."

Iroh sighed and fixed his nephews collar as he stared into the mirrored reflection of his eyes, "Just as he relented about help rebuilding or opening trade with the Fire Nation. They are strong and proud people, you can not just take their beloved daughter."

"I didn't just take her," Zuko growled as he faced his uncle.

"That is not how it appears, you have two children by the water bender. Her family knew nothing of either until they appeared five years ago. Now you were seen by her children, the servants and the guards leaving her chambers in the middle of the day, not a full day after her brother and uncle have left the Fire Nation." Iroh's voice was not pleased.

Zuko considered his uncles words.

"Her arrival with heirs coincided with the deaths of your consort and your sister, also with in hours of you being publicly claimed as the children's father and the water bender their mother. All of these moments do not paint you in an honorable light." Iroh continued on. "You must ask her father for her hand, you must follow the customs of her people as well as ours. You risk war if you do not do these things." He paused, "You risk loosing your children if you attempt to force their mother into a place she would have accepted if you had asked." Iroh left Zuko's chamber hoping that his nephew had listened to his words.

Zuko considered his uncles words as he made his way to the family dining room.

Every night for the next month he found his way into Katara's bed and every day he watched her teach the children or supervise the tutors that he had offered to teach what she could not. He was careful to make no mention of her promise to stay and marry him. He continued to allow the servants and guards to refer to the Fire Lady chambers as Master Katara's. He encouraged her to wear the lighter Fire Nation designed cloths in the blues and whites of her tribe. He made every effort to appear to have forgotten her promise to him. He was rewarded with a softening of Katara's attitude to him during the day and her welcoming embrace and hungry touch at night.

His assistant planned the elaborate celebration of renewed trade with the Southern Water Tribe for the night they arrived. Emissaries from the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom rulers were on their way as well. Zuko had personally sent the invitation to Aang and Toph.

Katara had not been informed of either the impending arrivals or the trade agreements.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Chapter 1

Katara watched Kaya and Tara train with Master Piandao from the shade of one of her favorite trees. Across the training ground, Miko trained under the watchful eyes of Iroh and Captain Hothead restless gaze watched the safety of the courtyard for all it's occupants.

On the other side of the palace fast couriers dismounted from their ostrich-horses and moved quickly to Fire Lord Zuko's assistant, Advisor Ruan. They delivered their missives and awaited their orders.

Ruan scanned the parchment and moved swiftly to the Fire Lord's private study, "Fire Lord Zuko, the Southern Water Tribe has just passed the gates and the Earth kingdom ships are not far behind."

Zuko glanced up from his reports and nodded, "Their quarters have been established well away from the families residence?"

Ruan nodded, "As you requested, how do you wish me to proceed my Lord?"

Zuko sighed, "Very carefully Advisor, my lady's temper runs towards deadly inclinations. Have her brother send word once the ship is docked, send whom ever you need to expedite his arrival at the palace." Zuko replied as he returned his focus to his reports.

Ruan gulped as he bowed, "Of course Fire Lord Zuko."

Suki sighed as she allowed the bevy of servants to remove all of their belongings from Sokka's ship. Sokka had been asked to send word to Katara that they were on their way from the harbor. Sokka and Hakoda stood on the gently bobbing bow of their ship, arms crossed and scowls resting on their faces as the servants made light work of their luggage. And all but loaded them into the waiting carriages.

"What is the hurry?" Sokka asked, as he growled at one of the servants.

The man bowed, "Our apologies Lord Sokka, but Advisor Ruan wished for us to expedite your arrival to the Palace."

Hakoda frowned, as he glanced at his son and daughter, "Why isn't Katara here to greet us?"

The servant blanched, "Master Katara wasn't told of your arrival."

Hakoda's frown deepened as he locked eyes with his son, "Sokka?"

"He must have wanted to surprise Katara," Suki said as she pulled Kyo out of the open window and pushed a pillow behind her back.

Sokka and Hakoda both paled at the prospect. Sokka muttered, "Is it too late to go home?"

Hakoda barely restrained himself from jumping out of the still open door and retreating to open water until his daughter was made aware of their arrival.

He sighed when the door closed and the carriage lurched forward toward the palace at a fast pace. Less than a half hour later the carriage stopped at a private entrance to the Palace and more servants unloaded the carriage. Advisor Huan bowed to the Water Tribe men and managed to only blink as he was introduced to Chief Hakoda. "Please follow me, I'll show you to your chambers. Then escort you to Master Katara."

Hakoda nodded as he watched the servants carrying their luggage, separate the items under Suki's supervision.

"Chief Hakoda," Iroh called out as he rounded the corner to the Water Tribe's set of rooms. "I am glad to welcome you back to Fire Nation soil!"

Hakoda turned to find Prince Iroh closing in on them, "Prince Iroh," Hakoda inclined his head in greeting. "Where are Katara and my grandchildren?"

Iroh grinned, "Master Katara and the children were last seen running toward the harbor." He glanced at Sokka, "I believe in an effort to meet you."

Hakoda slid into a seat and stretched out his legs, "At the same time that we were being moved quickly from the harbor."

Iroh sighed and sat across from the Southern Water Tribe Chief, "Indeed, my nephew often forgets to consider her bold nature."

Hakoda chuckled, "Any sane man would." His blue eyes deepened, "May I see the necklace?"

Iroh clapped his hands and sent the servants out of the chambers, after the door closed behind them he pulled a white silk band from his pocket. Holding the stone in his palm he handed it to the man across from him.

Hakoda inspected the carving, his rough fingers running over the etched surface. "What is the stone?"

"Blood ruby," Iroh replied, "Zuko wishes to know if you would accept his failures as part of her bride price." Iroh reached into his other pocket and pulled out seven similarly shaped blood rubies, "One of the fire Nation Jewel cutters can clean up his attempts, to make the stones flawless again."

Hakoda held the small fortune in his hands and smiled at the attempts at creating a betrothal necklace, "He was quite determined."

Iroh laughed, "He didn't give up until he found the perfect blending of Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation."

Hakoda returned the marked stones, "If she gives her consent, by wearing the necklace your nephew has my blessing."

Iroh nodded as he pocketed the rubies, "The stones?"

"Give them to Sokka, from the Fire Nation to the Tribe," Hakoda sighed as he leaned back. "I give my daughter to her chosen, the Tribe is giving the last of the Southern Water Tribe benders to Fire Lord Zuko. I'm not certain our hearts are fully recovered for a gift of this magnitude."

Iroh nodded and with a smile departed the Water Tribes chambers. Once back in the hall, his face became reflective. They had forgotten that Katara was the last of her kind. That any children she had while she was Fire Lady belonged to the Fire Nation. Suddenly the stone in his pocket weighed far more than it had a few moments ago. He walked sedately toward the Fire Lords private study.

Zuko was pacing in his study waiting for his uncle to return from the Water Tribe chambers, surely he had met with them already.

A single knock interrupted his pacing.

"Enter!" he called out. When he saw it was Iroh he stood before the man, "Well?"

"Chief Hakoda will give his blessing if she wears the necklace this evening," Iroh replied with a tired smile. "Fire Lord Zuko, are you certain this is the most appropriate course of action?"

Zuko stared at his Uncle for a few minutes, "What are you hinting at Uncle?"

"The consequences of making Master Katara Fire Lady, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh replied as he caught his nephews golden eyes, "Her children will never be Water Tribe if she becomes Fire Lady."

Zuko stared at his uncle, "Others will be born to the Tribe."

Iroh nodded once, he handed the necklace to his nephew and disappeared out of the room with a bow.

Zuko stared at the glowing red stone, his fingers tracing the flowing lines of the design. He watched entranced as light illuminated the glowing jewel.

Katara stared at her image in the mirror, the maids dressed her in a sea of ice blue and bone and had twisted and braided her hair in an elaborate design into which they tucked brilliant red flowers. Her almond shaped blue eyes and her dark skin glowed in the torch light.

A moment later Zuko was standing behind her resplendent in his formal robes of brilliant red and black. He traced a finger down her cheek as he stared at her in the mirror. He glanced at her mothers necklace and held it up, "May I?" his husky voice asked her.

Katara's skin shivered as she smiled at him in the mirror.

Zuko palmed her mothers necklace and switched it with the one he'd carved for her. He fastened the necklace to her as his eyes burned into her own. He lowered the torchlight and captured her lips before she could glance at the stone. "Katara," he held her face as he gazed into her eyes, "Be mine."

Katara's fingers brushed over the scar that ran from his eye to his ear, "I already am."

Zuko's smile was dazzling, "Walk with me to the Reception Hall."

Katara held out her hand and smiled as Zuko rested it on his own as they made their way out of her chambers.

Zuko nodded to any of the nobles that they passed, who bowed in return as they watched the couple pass through the palace.

Sooner than Katara would have liked they were standing before the great doors to the Reception Hall. The doors parted and a single gong rang out quieting the crowd with in.

Zuko lead Katara into the reception hall and into the dining hall, he placed her on his left and Iroh stood across from her on his right. The trio faced the guests and Zuko still held Katara's hand, "Honored guests, I take the greatest pleasure in Welcoming Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and his family to the Fire Nation. For too long our people have been divided, this night begins a time of joined economies and joined families."

Hakoda faced his daughter and the Fire Lord, "Fire Lord Zuko, our deepest thanks we offer in respect for your welcome and care of a beloved daughter of the Southern Water Tribe." He held his wine glass up as he said into the young man's eyes, "If any object to this union state your peace now!" his voice a challenging growl.

Ty Lee's amber eyes glanced from Chief Hakoda to a stunned Katara, who was staring at her father in surprise. She nestled up close to her husband as she watched the reactions of those around the room. The entire Water Tribe contingent recognized the marriage challenge, set forth by the father of the bride.

Katara couldn't figure what her father was up to, so she chanced a glance at Zuko who smiled at her and raised his glass to her. Absently Katara returned the motion and took a swig of the wine after the silent toast. Her actions caused a ripple of approval to flow through the combined host and a raucious dinner was attended.

Dinner flew by in a haze of wine and conversation for Katara, she was allowed only a moment to speak to anyone person before she was pulled away into another conversation. After and hour and a half, she slipped out into the garden to catch her breath and try and recover her head from the wine.

Zuko noticed Katara slip into the garden and followed her a moment later. He trailed her lazy walk along the edge of the garden, then caught up to her before she could disappear into the maze of greenery. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "Sun-stars suit you Katara." He purred in her ear.

"Sun stars?" she asked as she relaxed against his chest.

"The flowers in your hair, they are one of the National Symbols of the Fire Nation," his voice caressing as one hand ran absently over her hip.

"Doesn't that mean that Fire Nation royals are the only ones that get to wear them?" she sighed as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips sought his.

"Yes," he purred as he pulled her closer, relishing the feel of her body up against his own.

A while later they pulled out of the kiss and Katara sighed, "I suppose we should get back to the guests."

Zuko smirked, "They'll be here in the morning."

adult content

Zuko sighed in contentment as he watched his necklace sparkle in the moonlight against his wife's dark skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer chp 1

Katara stared at the ruby betrothal necklace she woke up wearing. Zuko had left at dawn for his early bending practice and she'd been too relaxed to return to sleep, so she'd decided on a bath. Which led to her staring at her reflection in the mirror when she caught sight of a necklace that wasn't her mothers. She stood frozen as a series of memories flashed passed her eyes. Zuko asking her to be his, tying the necklace around her neck and kissing her passionately. Her father's betrothal challenge and the private time in the garden when he called her wife.

Katara heard the knocking on the door, in a stupor she opened it. To reveal a bevy of servants and Advisor Kuan waiting for her.

"Fire Lady Katara," Kuan bowed, "We have much to review today before your coronation by the Fire Sages."

Katara stared at the man as she tried to process his words, once their meaning settled into her psyche she nodded. "Tell me of the Coronation ritual."

Kuan sighed in relief, "The Fire Sages are the keepers of the crowns, they will ask you questions that you must answer. You will be crowned in the Temple and presented to your court."

"What kind of questions?" Katara asked as she submitted to being seated and combed.

"Your allegiance to Fire Nation, your unwavering support of the Fire Lord, your acceptance of your duties as Fire Lady, your pledge to raise your children in the way of the royal house," he smiled warmly at the woman.

"Who is to witness this?" Katara asked from under the hair dressers ungentle attentions.

"Your family, the Fire Lords Council, the Council of Sages and the Fire Lord," he replied absently. "I will escort you to the temple, where you will await the witnesses. The coronation will begin at mid-day."

Katara nodded and allowed herself to be pushed, prodded and dressed. Three hours later Advisor Kuan knelt her down on a pillow. The pillow rested in front of three stairs, flanked on either side by troughs of oil. As soon as she heard the Advisor leave, her blue eyes danced with ice. Through an open window she called the water she could feel, to her and slowly filled the glistening troughs. Allowing the water and oil to mix freely, she froze pockets of oil in the water and let unfrozen water cover the oil and water ice. She filled the troughs until they could barely contain her element. She absently moved the water around until she could hear voices. She folded her hands into her lap and lowered her gaze to the floor.

It wouldn't do for them to be prepared.

Zuko's eyes flared as he stared at the demure figure of his wife. She was dressed in Fire Nation colors and wore his betrothal necklace. Ruan said that she had asked questions and had not once threatened or denied what was about to happen. He nodded at Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Bato and Ty Lee as they took their positions behind her as her family.

He felt the Council take their positions on his left and the Fire Sages on his right.

The youngest Sage of their Council stepped forward and asked, "Master Katara are you wife to Fire Lord Zuko, according to the custom of your people?"

"Yes," Katara replied in a strong voice with a slight smile.

The next Sage stepped forward and asked, "Wife of Fire Lord Zuko, do you come to this coronation of your own free will?"

"Yes," she replied once more.

"Do you pledge your support as wife and mother to the rule of Fire Lord Zuko?" a third sage asked.

"Yes."

"Do you give your pledge to raise your children in the way of the royal family of the Fire Nation?" the fourth sage asked.

"Yes, Tara and Miko will be raised in the way of the royal family." Katara replied, her voice strong and pleasant.

Zuko frowned for a moment at her answer, then relaxed as the next Fire Sage stepped forward.

"Wife of Fire Lord Zuko, will you care for the health, prosperity and well being of the people of Fire Nation as you would your family?"

"Yes." Katara smiled, that she could honestly pledge.

"Do you promise your people to conduct yourself as befits your station and duties?" the sixth sage asked.

"Yes."

"Katara wife of Fire Lord Zuko do you accept your place as Fire Lady with an open heart, free from allegiances other than family?"

Katara caught Zuko's golden eyes as she replied with a smile, "No, I do not."

Zuko's fire erupted into the troughs and met cold deep water, steam fizzled where he expected fire.

The Council of Sages stepped back from the suddenly steaming troughs and the Fire Lords Council stared at their lords wife in shock.

"Katara!" Zuko growled as he towered over her, not descending the three stairs to her.

"Husband," she replied in her own growl as she raised herself from kneeling. Keeping her gaze locked with his, "I told you I would not be commanded, I am your wife by my peoples customs." She pointed to the Fire Sages, "Can I be crowned Fire Lady with out freely accepting my place?"

The eldest sage shook his head, "No wife of the Fire Lord."

"Katara," Zuko growled as he directed his flames to the water once more, boiling the water to release the steam so he could set the flames around her.

Katara slowly stripped off her outer robe and dropped it on the pillow by her feet. Then she continued on with her other robes until all she wore were her water tribe bindings. "I am your wife by Southern Water Tribe tradition, Fire Lord Zuko. I wear your necklace because that is the way of my people. I have agreed to every condition of this match save one, I will not deny my people any sons or daughters of water that come from our union."

Zuko's flames erupted once more into the trough and with a smirk turned the last of the water to steam, "Your water is gone Katara. You will bend to my will."

Katara, released her hold on the ice the slightest amount and replied, "Then surround me with fire and prove your superiority."

To impassioned to heed the warning in her voice and before either the sages or the council could react he sent a vicious blast of fire to the troughs.

Katara pulled a bit of water from the ice and used it as a momentary shield as the oil that was mixed with ice suddenly caught fire and exploded through the Fire Sages Temple.

Before the full explosion ripped through the temple, she covered her family in an igloo and felt the earth shake as the explosion ripped through the temple.

Zuko was thrown back into the temple along with the sages and the fire council. He was knocked unconscious, his head impacted against one of the great dragon statues as he slid under it.

When Katara could no longer feel the debris falling from the roof of the temple she released her igloo, having said nothing to her family. Releasing the formerly frozen water into the troughs she observed the damage to the temple. The front quarter of the building was missing and the sun shown down on the destruction she'd caused.

She heard a moan from deeper with in the temple and moved toward the sound, she'd wanted to prove her point not kill anyone. Moving quickly she revived and healed all the Fire Sages and the lords of the Fire Council. She caught sight of a foot and removed fallen debris and rubble to reach Zuko's unconscious body.

She winced when she saw a large gash running through the middle of his scar. Calling water to her hands, she applied herself to healing her husbands injury.

Zuko felt the cool hand of his wife touching the side of his face with the scar, he sighed, "My lovely water wife."

Katara sighed as she heard his words spoken in such a soft voice, she doubted she'd hear that again once he was fully restored to himself. She continued her healing watching as the skin of the most recent wound healed as unscarred flesh. When the water no longer healed she moved away from him and walked out of the somewhat destroyed temple. With out having said one word to anyone other than Zuko.

She moved quickly back into the palace and if anyone was surprised to see her stalking through the palace in her under cloths they smartly made no comment. She refused help to dress from any servant and only responded to being called Master Katara. She felt bad for ignoring them when they called her Fire Lady but, she persevered.

Once she was dressed she moved confidently out of her rooms, randomly wondering if she'd spend her next nights in prison. She smiled and spoke of nothings to all those from her tribe, from Earth Kingdom and even Aang and Toph.

Sokka skidded into the large reception hall to find his sister dressed in her water tribe blues and whites. Smiling and acting the perfect hostess as she attended to all of her guests. He kept his distance and winced when ever she ignored someone who referred to her as Fire Lady Katara. When asked where Fire Lord Zuko was she smiled and replied, "he will be here as soon as his duties allow."

Hakoda entered his daughters wedding reception followed by his friend and warrior, they both glanced at each other and took deep fortifying breaths.

Ty Lee unwrapped herself from her husband with a smile and a passion filled kiss as she moved into the crowd. The acrobat smiled, laughed and slowly made her way to Katara's side. When the other girl didn't acknowledge her she said softly, "I didn't know Katara."

Katara's blue eyes caught the golden ones of her friend and she held out her hand.

With a relieved sigh Ty Lee held the other woman's hand and relaxed a hair. Katara was her friend as well as being her chief's daughter and the wife of the Fire Lord. Her heart would have hurt if her friendship had been refused because of their stupidity.

"Momma, momma are you married to father now?" Tara asked as she ran toward her mother.

Katara smiled at the golden eyed girl and replied, "Yes, Tara."

Tara stared at the blood red necklace at her mothers throat, "Did Father carve that?"

Katara nodded.

"So is he Water Tribe now?" Miko asked, "Or am I a prince?"

Katara looked into her sons beloved eyes, "Miko, your father is Fire Lord Zuko, a noble of the royal house of the Fire Nation, you'll always be a prince." She grinned, "Even when you act more like a frost-hare."

Miko smiled at his momma then at his uncle, "I'm a Prince now Uncle Iroh."

Iroh laughed at the boys expression, "Then come my Prince, it is time for you to learn more about tea."

Miko grinned as he walked hand in hand with the older man.

"Auntie Ty," Tara asked softly, "Was momma's joining ceremony beautiful?"

Ty Lee smiled, "Tara, it was more than beautiful. I don't think anyone who attended will ever forget it."

Tara smiled then waved to Kaya who arrived at the reception with her mother.

Hakoda watched with a slightly wary smile as his daughter reassured her children. He moved to her other side and said, "Daughter, will you walk with me in the garden?"

Katara squeezed Ty Lee's hand, then nodded at her father as she accepted his arm.

They moved in silence out into the garden and deep with in the maze.

Hakoda sat his daughter down, then sat next to her, "I don't understand," he said softly. "You love him, he loves you, you have children together what possible reason can you have for denying him and the people of the Fire Nation this duty."

Katara stared into her fathers eyes, for a long time. When she spoke it was in the softest whisper, "I've never born a child into this world father. Zuko gave me parentage of the royal children, so that I would raise them."

Hakoda stared into his daughter's eyes, "Why did he send you his children."

Katara shook her head.

Hakoda's bright blue eyes widened, "his sister?"

Katara shook her head again.

Hakoda stood in surprise and shock as he vibrated, the children he loved with his soul were created by the monster that killed his wife, that was in turn killed by his daughter. "What madness is this?"

Katara held her hands out, "This is all that keeps them from the madness of their line. I will never allow that to touch them."

Hakoda could barely find his own breath for several minutes. When he did he was seated next to her again, "Why did you refuse all my attempts to get you settled?"

Katara's eye darkened, "I loved the Avatar, I thought his regard ran as deep as my own. I waited for his return and he never came or approached you. The years passed and the children came." Katara smiled as she absently touched her necklace. "I found joy, purpose and strength in caring for them and teaching them our way."

Hakoda kissed her head, "You suffered much at the beginning."

Katara shrugged, "At least it was different from the years before and I became to distracted to care or notice after a while."

Hakoda regarded his daughter and for the first time understood her strength, "I apologize for my part in your suffering daughter."

Katara's blue eyes filled with tears as she wrapped herself around her father, "Thank you daddy."

Hakoda held her until her breaths evened out. "Daughter, today?"

Katara pulled back, "I will not ignore my tribe, even for my husband. If a child of water grows between us, I will not deny it our ways. Just as if a child of fire grows between us I will not deny it, the way of the Fire Nation. I will not force a water child to be fire and I would never force a fire child to be water. If one grows who is neither, they may choose."

Hakoda considered his daughters words, "Your husband would never demand that you deny a child their nature."

Katara smiled at her father, "He would demand that a child of his line be raised Fire Nation, no matter the calling of their element. That is his nature, he is Fire Nation."

"A wife submits herself to her husbands demands and a mother considers her children before herself," Hakoda replied softly.

"I was a Master before I was mother, I was a master before I was wife," Katara replied, "I was a master before I was of age to become betrothed. It was because of my status as Master Waterbender that I became a mother and a wife. My husband can not now choose to ignore the very thing that brought me to him."

Hakoda stared into bright blue eyes and saw the determination of the girl that had become a master of her element before she was of age to be wed. "How come I never saw?"

Katara pulled away, "You were gone, Sokka and I were left with a tribe of women and children that were much younger. As the children of the Chief we had responsibilities to our tribe and gran gran," she paused, "needed the strength of our backs as well as our hearts to maintain the tribe."

Hakoda frowned.

"The South Pole is not kind, we learned and failed and tried until we succeeded. When I cracked Aang's resting place, we had a choice. We choose life for our tribe, life for all the nations by helping Aang fulfill his destiny." Katara faced the high bushes that defined the maze. "My path was set the moment I stood beside him and said I would forsake my family to help him master all the elements and restore peace."

Hakoda sucked in a breath at this.

"Instead of allowing our home to be crushed once more by Fire Nation, he went willingly with Prince Zuko. He came back and Sokka and I left with him. Sokka came because he didn't want me to go alone, at least at first. After a month he was traveling to help Aang, not just protect his little sister." Katara faced her father. "I can not undo who I am, what I am. I can temper it, I can flow like the water that bends at my command but, I will never be anything else."

Zuko moved out of the shadows, "I do not want anyone else as wife Katara. The woman you are is the one I want at my side, protecting our family and ruling the Fire Nation."

Katara's head swiveled and she faced Zuko, "Then why do you ask me to be Fire Lady?"

"Because that is the place of the wife of the Fire Lord," he replied, bereft of emotion.

Katara stared into the golden eyes of her husband, "What is the place of the husband of the Chief's Daughter?"

Zuko stared at her and replied, "I do not know."

"Warrior," Hakoda said, "the husband of the Chief's daughter must be a warrior, one of the most skilled and dangerous that the tribe has ever bred."

Zuko's attention shifted to Hakoda, "I am not of your tribe."

Hakoda considered the man, "We gave you Katara because we assumed that she had chosen you, we sacrificed our tribe so that she could be joined to the father of her children." His voice rumbling darkly, like thunder. His deep blue eyes flickered with the ice-fire of his people.

Hakoda shifted his attention to his daughter, "You have been secretive daughter," he paused, "not without reason." He moved between his daughter and her husband, "come home as often as you wish." He kissed her forehead and retreated from the garden.

Zuko stared at Katara his golden eyes trying to burn her sapphire ones into submission.

Katara returned his stare.

Minutes later, "Fire Lord!" came the cry of Advisor Ruan, "The Water Tribe is leaving!"

Zuko's fists flared for a moment, "What have you done?"

Katara dropped her gaze and looked away as she said, "It is custom for the family to leave the bride with her husband's family after the ceremony. They will return in three months."

Zuko stared at the beautiful woman before him, "What did your father mean when he said you've been secretive?"

"He did not know," Katara replied in her softest voice as she let her hand rub over the covered flesh of her stomach.

When Zuko figured out what she had told him he yelled, "What!"

"Fire Lord!" Kuan repeated as he kept his gaze level with the ground.

"Let them leave," Zuko replied, then glanced at Katara, "what is custom?"

"That we would see them on their voyage," Katara replied with a small smile.

"Fine," he growled at her, "Kuan! Arrange my lady's wishes in this matter." His golden gaze now settled on her face once again. "We have adheared to your customs, I am not unreasonable, now will you assume your place."

Any softness that Katara felt at his request to honor her customs was replaced by her resolution to never be called Fire Lady, "I already have, though my title is not Fire Lady."


End file.
